


Special Deliveries

by AcathlaSolace



Series: The WTF Series [1]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Post-Crisis on Infinite Earths Crossover Event (CW DC TV Universe)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:08:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29405283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AcathlaSolace/pseuds/AcathlaSolace
Summary: Retired vampire slayer Faith Lehane is ready for a new life. She has left her slayer life behind to start fresh in National City.  When Faith meets a bubbly, fun blonde one night at work, she wonders if this new life might include a new love.Kara Danvers is struggling with the fallout from her battle against Leviathan while hoping to repair her friendship with Lena. When a new, mysterious stranger enters her life, Kara suspects she was originally from another earth that merged into Earth-Prime, but regardless of how she crossed her path, Kara senses getting to know the new girl will be worth the effort.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Faith Lehane
Series: The WTF Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2160153
Comments: 9
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I am exploring a whole new world of weird pairings. I call this my WTF Series. There will be at least one but possibly as many as 6 stories to eventually be added to this series as time goes by. This is the first installment. Let me know what you think...and if you want to read more.

_June 2020, National City_

Faith stepped off the Greyhound bus that brought her from Cleveland to National City, and she smiled. She was finally back on the west coast. After more than a decade spent fighting one evil monster after another, averting countless apocalypses, and seemingly endless generic vampires who all wanted to take down a slayer, Faith had finally had enough. 

Being one of the two original slayers, the Chosen Two as it were, was starting to wear on her. Now that countless slayers were being activated and trained worldwide, Faith felt like she could finally retire and leave the slaying to the young pups. 

Buffy had done something similar, not actively patrolling or fighting but still training the new girls. Buffy also ran the American Branch of the Watcher’s Council, Giles ran the England Branch. Buffy couldn’t walk away from her slayer life altogether, but that was exactly what Faith was doing. 

She would be available if needed if another apocalypse came along, but for the most part, Faith was in retirement. She was done fighting vampires and demons and trying not to die. Faith was ready to live a quieter life than she had lived since she was 16. 

National City, California, seemed as good a place as any for her fresh start. Los Angeles held too many memories, not all of them worth remembering, plus it already had three slayers to protect it from the vampires and demons that seemed to be ironically drawn to the City of Angels. 

Faith was ready for a new chapter in her life. She left the bus station and hailed a cab. She gave the driver the address of the apartment that Buffy had insisted on the Council buying for Faith as part of her “retirement” package. Faith grinned as she remembered her last conversation with the older slayer.

_“Retirement? Really Faith? You’re too young to retire.” Buffy said, not believing what she was hearing._

_Faith shrugged, “maybe for normal people B, but come on, for a slayer, I’m practically ancient.”_

_Buffy grimaced because not only did Faith have a point, but she was older than Faith, and if Faith thought she was ancient, what did that make her? “Ancient? I’m older than you; what does that make me prehistoric?”_

_Faith chuckled, “No, you’re different, B. You love this stuff. I just…I need something different. Something that doesn’t involve violence and death.”_

_“Okay, I guess I can understand that but, why do you have to leave to do something different?” That was what Buffy was struggling with the most; losing Faith._

_They had made their peace a long time ago, and they were friends now, better than ever before, and Buffy had gotten used to having Faith around every day._

_Faith sighed, running her hand through her long, dark hair, “because if I stay, I’ll let myself get pulled back in. I need a new place, somewhere without vampires and monsters, at least not as many as a Hellmouth attracts. I need a fresh start, to prove to myself that I can be more than a slayer…more than a killer.”_

_Buffy was silent for a few minutes as she thought about what Faith was saying. There was a lot of truth to Faith’s belief that being here would pull her back into the slayer life. Buffy sighed, she knew she would never have the guts to leave her slayer life for good, but she would also never stop Faith from doing what she felt was necessary for her own well being._

_“Okay. At least let the council help you out, financially.”_

_Faith smirked, “What, like a pension plan?”_

_“Something like that, come on, after everything we’ve both been through, you deserve it.”_

_“Okay, but…only until I get a job and can handle the bills on my own.”_

_“Deal.”_

Faith was brought back to the present when the cab stopped in front of the building Faith had told him to take her. She paid the fare and got out, her duffel bag in one hand and the keys to the building in the other. 

Faith made her way into the building and, after checking in with the security desk, entered her new apartment on the 16th floor. Faith took a few minutes to walk around the apartment, learning the layout and mentally planning how she would decorate the place once she had the funds and the motivation. Faith wasn’t one for fancy décor, but she also didn’t want to live with the bare minimum either. Her time in prison, as well as the constant moving around for most of the last decade, was making her want to finally settle down somewhere and create more than a place to sleep…she wanted a home. 

Faith stepped over to the large glass doors that led to a balcony and stepped outside. She took a breath of California air and, somehow, finally started to feel like maybe she was finally home. Faith looked out at the city, the skyline making a nice contrast to the brilliant blue sky. Faith made a note of the CatCo building, the LCorp tower, and a building with a strange symbol that she had recently learned was the DEO. Faith had been in Europe for most of the last decade, so she wasn’t as well versed in stuff like aliens and superheroes, but she was determined to stay out of their way. A nice, quiet, normal life was what she was hoping for now. No more end of the world scenarios or fighting monsters, just a nice job, maybe a friend or two, and some peace and quiet. 

Faith was 37 years old, still young enough to have a life, but in slayer years, she might as well be 90! No, Faith was ready to just be a normal person, not a slayer.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara meets Faith...there's something there...

After working together to stop Leviathan, Kara and Lena had turned their attention to Lex, only to realize that he had disappeared, fallen off the grid and no one could find him.

With no leads on Lex, Lena and Kara had gone back to their lives, slowly rebuilding their broken friendship. They were making progress, but it was slow and Kara knew it was mostly because she hadn’t fully forgiven Lena yet for every hurtful thing she’d done since she had found out the truth about Kara being Supergirl. 

It felt good not to have to hide the truth from Lena anymore, but there was a small part of Kara that was waiting for Lena to betray her again and it was silently tearing the girl of steel apart. She didn’t want to have this distance and distrust between them, but she also didn’t know how she could fully trust Lena again. It had been a body blow to Kara when she realized just how far Lena would go to hurt her. 

One Friday night, when everyone else was busy or out of town, Kara was home alone and feeling a little lonely. She wasn’t on a deadline, and even the criminals seemed to be taking the night off so Supergirl wasn’t needed. Kara decided to have a night in so she ordered pizzas and slipped into her pajamas, settling in for a night of Netflix and pizza. 

Kara was engrossed in the documentary she was watching about planet earth when the doorbell rang. She jumped up, excited that the pizza was here, she was also looking forward to chatting with Jennie, the usual Friday delivery driver for a few minutes. 

Kara opened the door and was taken aback for a moment when, instead of the red-haired, blue-eyed Jennie, there was a dark-haired, dark-eyed beauty standing there holding the three pizzas she had ordered.

“Oh, hi. I thought you were someone else. Isn’t Jennie usually on Friday nights?”

The stranger smiled, “yeah, but she just got promoted to Assistant Manager so I took over her weekend shifts. I’m Faith.” The stranger, Faith, reached out her free hand in greeting. 

Kara took a second to process the information before she smiled and reached out to shake her hand. “Nice to meet you, Faith, I’m Kara. Sorry to ask about Jennie before even saying hello.” There was something about Faith that was stirring up Kara’s nerves. It took her a minute before she realized it was because she was attracted to her. 

Faith chuckled as she took her hand back, “Not a problem. I’ve been answering that question in one form or another all night, seems Jennie had some regulars.” 

Kara nodded, “yeah we talked a few times when she delivered.” Kara suddenly realized that Faith was still standing in the hallway, holding three pizza boxes. “Oh my god, how rude of me, please come in, you can put the boxes on the island.” 

Faith walked into the apartment and placed the pizza on the indicated island. It wasn’t like they were too heavy for her, slayer strength was a great thing in this job. Faith took a quick but thorough glance around the place, expecting to see either other people or at least signs of the impending arrival, given how many pizzas Kara had ordered but she saw nothing to indicate anyone else was there or coming over. Faith looked at Kara and noticed the cute blonde was in her PJs. There was something about Kara that was reminding Faith of Buffy and it was a little disconcerting because she wasn’t about to fall for another cute, tiny, _straight_ blonde. 

Kara was getting a little nervous, she wanted to ask Faith to stay for a bit and get to know her but she also knew Faith probably had other deliveries, or at the very least had to get back to work. “So, how long have you been working at Tony’s?” 

Faith grinned, Kara was such a cutie, Faith was wishing she didn’t have to get back to work. She wanted to stay here and learn more about this girl than just her name and pizza order. “About two weeks. Mostly during the week but when Jennie’s weekend shifts opened up, I decided to increase my hours.” 

Kara knew National City wasn’t a small town but she was sure she would’ve seen Faith around before this if she had lived here longer than a few weeks. Kara wondered if Faith was maybe from another Earth that got blended into Earth Prime after the crisis. “Have you always lived in National City?”

Faith’s grin fell just a tiny bit as she wondered how to answer the question. The truth wouldn’t do just yet so she had to give the cover story she had come up with on the bus into town three weeks ago, even though she didn’t want to lie to Kara for some reason. “Actually, I just moved here about three weeks ago.” Faith shrugged, “I needed a fresh start, bad break up, so I moved here.”

Kara nodded, taking in her answer. “How did you decide on here though?”

Faith grinned, “dart on a map kind of thing.” Actually, it was a crossbow bolt, not a dart but, it was the same thing in Faith’s world. 

“I don’t think I could ever do something like that, just pick a place at random and move there without knowing anyone. How do you like it here so far?”

Faith took a moment to look Kara up and down in an obvious way, making sure the blonde knew she was checking her out, “it’s looking up. Seriously though, I love it here. It’s been a long time since I’ve lived on the west coast so I am just enjoying the constant sunshine and warm weather.” Before Kara could respond, Faith’s cell phone chimed with a text message. Faith reached for it as she apologized to Kara. “One second, sorry.” She checked the message and frowned, it was Jennie, her new boss, telling her they had another delivery and to get back to the store. “I’m sorry but I have another delivery.”

Kara jumped, “of course, my bad. I forgot that you were still working.” Kara got the money for the pizza, a generous tip, and one of her business cards as a reporter. “Here, for the pizza and…call me sometime. Maybe we can hang out or something.”

Faith smiled at the sudden shyness from Kara. As she took the money and the card she made sure to graze Kara’s hand with her fingers. “Expect a call, Kara. Bye.”

Faith left and went down to her new car. She wasn’t expecting to meet such a cutie so soon, but she wasn’t about to let an opportunity slip by. There was something about Kara that was calling to Faith…to the slayer in her but she knew it wasn’t because Kara was a vampire or anything…Faith could spot a vampire at fifty paces by now. No, Kara wasn’t a vampire but she also wasn’t fully human. As she got in her car and drove away, Faith idly wondered if Kara was one of the ‘forgotten’ slayers. Faith made a mental note to call Willow in the morning and have her check, Willow was the only one who had access to the conduit that located and identified slayers and potential slayers in the new council. 

Kara watched Faith leave and felt her mood drop just a little. Faith was unlike anyone she’d ever met before and it was making her more and more certain that Faith was from another Earth before the crisis. Given how extensively Kara used to travel as Supergirl before the crisis, Kara had seen pretty much the entire world and everyone in it at one point or another. She definitely would’ve remembered seeing someone like Faith.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it might seem a little hard to picture Faith delivering pizzas but remember, she's been a slayer since she was 16 and as far as I know, she hasn't ever done anything else or gone to college or anything so...it was either pizzas or Starbucks and Faith needs to be able to move around. Before I get angry comments, I hold service workers in the highest regard, seeing as how I am one myself, I know how hard they work. So this isn't me denigrating or insulting anyone who works in the foodservice or customer service industry.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Faith makes her move, but only after she makes sure of something important.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love the idea that Willow is crushing on Batwoman while Kennedy wants Supergirl. Like, if you're going to agree to the idea of a Hall Pass for celebrities in your relationship, aim high. Kennedy's crush might feature later when she realizes that Faith has an inside track to Supergirl. Enjoy!

On Monday morning, after a quick early morning run and a shower, Faith grabbed her phone to call Willow. She had been putting off this call all weekend, not eager to hear that Kara might be a forgotten slayer. Faith knew that if Kara was a slayer that hadn’t been told of her birthright or trained, then it would fall on her to do it as the closest slayer…unless she asked Buffy to send someone else. Either way, it would most likely mean the end of her normal, non-slayer life.

Faith paced around her bedroom as she waited for Willow to pick up the phone. 

“Hey Faith, what’s up?” Willow answered, her voice sounding wide awake and even, perky.

“Hey Red, not much just wanted to call and see how you were.” Faith wanted to ease into her question, mostly because she didn’t want to know the answer. 

Willow rolled her eyes, knowing that Faith wasn’t calling to make small talk but willing to humor her, for the moment. “We’re doing good here. Kennedy is at the school training the girls, Buffy’s doing her principal thing. I have the day off so I am going to just relax and maybe go shopping or something. How’s life in National City?”

“It’s good. I got a job, bought a car, making friends…the normal stuff that normal people do. But I did want to ask you something.”

“I’m glad you’re doing good Faith. What did you want to ask?” Now they were getting to the real reason Faith had called. Willow was glad that Faith never wasted too much time with small talk. She was eager to find out what Faith needed since it was rare that Faith ever asked her for anything.

Faith hesitated a moment then she walked over and picked up the business card that Kara had given her. “I…I met someone here, a girl, and there’s something about her…I don’t know what but she doesn’t come off as fully human. I was wondering if you could tell me if she is one of the forgotten?”

Willow frowned, she didn’t like the term forgotten, even though it was kind of fitting, but she also knew she wasn’t going to win that argument. “I highly doubt that Faith, she’s not a forgotten slayer.”

Faith was the one to frown now, “How do you know that? I didn’t even tell you her name.”

Willow sighed, wishing she wasn’t the one to have to tell Faith this but since it appeared that Buffy never said anything, “because, before you left, Buffy had me do a search of National City and its surrounding areas. There are no forgotten slayers within a 50-mile radius of National City.”

“What? Why did B have you do that and why didn’t she tell me?”

“I don’t know why she didn’t tell you but she told me that you wanted a fresh start away from the slayer life, that meant she had to be sure there wouldn’t be any slayers, forgotten or not, near where you were moving to, to help you stay out of the slayer life.” Willow thought it was the sweetest thing Buffy could do for Faith, ensuring that there would be no slayers around to ruin Faith’s “retirement” so that the dark slayer could live in peace. “So I ran the search with the conduit and I had a team extract the one forgotten slayer that was found. She is here at the school and plans to relocate to San Francisco after her training.”

Faith took a moment to process the information. “Thanks, Red, that’s the best news I’ve heard all week.”

“Anytime, by the way, what is this girl’s name?” Willow was curious now since it was becoming clear that Faith might have more than a passing interest in this person.

“Kara Danvers, she’s a reporter for—“

“CatCo Magazine! Yeah I know that name, she’s a great writer!” Willow cut in, excited, “oh, and she knows Batwoman too! She wrote her coming out story!” 

Faith chuckled, “someone sounds like she’s fangirling…Red, you got a crush or something?” Faith loved teasing the redhead, especially after she finally committed to Kennedy.

Willow just giggled, “yeah well…I finally got Kennedy to agree to a hall pass for Batwoman. You know, just in case.”

This brought out a full laugh from the dark slayer, Kennedy was almost like a little sister to Faith and she loved teasing them both, she would get Kennedy later, “Oh? And who is Kenn’s hall pass?”

Willow was silent for a few moments before she said, “Supergirl.”

Faith just smiled, “well at least you both aim high. Good luck with that, though I hear Supergirl lives somewhere here in town…maybe Kennedy should come for a visit?”

“No! Don’t even suggest that to her Faith. Not unless I can take a trip to Gotham.”

“Ok, you two work that out on your own. Anyway, I gotta get going. Talk soon!”

“Bye Faith!”

Faith hung up the phone and stared at it for a moment, her eyes darting between the phone and the business card. Now that she knew Kara wasn’t a slayer, Faith wanted to call her and maybe make a coffee date or something. There was something about the blonde that was making Faith eager to spend time with her. Preferably somewhere outside, in the sunlight, just to be absolutely certain she wasn’t a vampire.

Before she could lose her nerve, Faith dialed the cell phone number on the card and waited. 

“Danvers.”

“Hey, Kara…it’s Faith, remember me?”

“Faith! Of course I remember you. I’m glad you called.” Kara’s smile was a little too big for her face. Kara had spent the weekend waiting for Faith to call her but also thinking she wouldn’t. Kara had been busy tracking down a lead for a story as well as her Supergirl duties but Faith was always in the back of her mind.

“Sorry I took so long, it was a busy weekend. But um…I was wondering if you maybe wanted to meet up for a coffee or something?” Faith wasn’t usually this awkward when it came to girls or guys but…this was also something new for her. Faith wasn’t really the relationship, get to know you type. She was more of a hit n run type but, now that she was 37, Faith was wondering if it might be worth the extra effort to get to know someone outside of the bedroom and Kara was special enough to make Faith want to put in the work. 

Kara’s smile never left her face, “yeah that would be great. Um, Noonan’s at noon?” Kara face-palmed herself, could she sound any dorkier?

Faith just smiled, “Sounds good to me. See you then.”

The call disconnected and Faith went about getting ready for her day. It was her day off and she was going to enjoy every minute of it. 

Kara hung up the phone and buried her head in her hands. She couldn’t even blame her dorkiness on anything or anyone else but herself. She was a dork by nature and she knew that, but when she was attracted to someone who really got her attention, her dork levels went off the charts. She just hoped she could rein it in before she had to meet Faith.

Alex Danvers watched from a safe distance as her sister hung up her cell phone. Kara had been at the DEO when her phone rang and Alex decided to stay out of her sight as soon as she saw the huge smile on Kara’s face. 

Alex couldn’t help but giggle at Kara’s dorkiness, it was adorable. After a few moments, Alex stepped out of her hiding spot and approached Kara, who was still in her Supergirl suit from a rescue earlier this morning. 

“Hey, who was on the phone?” Alex couldn’t help but grin at the red blush that stole over her sister’s face.

“N-no one, just…a friend.” Kara didn’t want to tell Alex or anyone about Faith just yet, she wanted some time to see where, if anywhere, it could go before she subjected Faith to Alex’s big sister routine. 

“Must be some friend, got you blushing and stammering. Someone new?”

“Yeah. But, I’m not telling you who…not yet.”

Alex studied her sister’s face for a moment before she nodded, “okay, I trust you to know what you’re doing and how to take care of yourself. But, just know I am here if you need me and also, I am going to want to meet this new friend sooner rather than later, deal?”

Kara nodded, thankful that Alex was giving in easily, “deal. Now unless there’s something else, my day job needs me.”

Alex grinned, “nothing else, go be a reporter. If we need you we’ll call.”

Kara smirked, “try not to need me between noon and 1 okay?”

“Do my best. Now go before you’re late.”

With that, Kara flew out the main window and sped over to the CatCo building. She landed on the roof and quickly changed into her regular clothes before she made her way into the building to start her workday, looking forward to her noon…appointment.

Faith was walking down her block when she heard something overhead. She looked up and saw the blue and red blur that was Supergirl and she grinned, there was something about a female superhero that Faith liked…it also helped that Kennedy had a crush on the girl of steel. Faith shrugged, if anyone had the strength to handle a super-powered alien in bed, it would be a slayer. Faith watched as Supergirl flew out of sight then she continued to her new favorite breakfast spot for some food. Slayer metabolism was no joke and Faith was glad that she still got a monthly stipend from the council because while her pizza delivery job was just enough to cover the household bills, her food bill was a different beast altogether.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The idea of "Forgotten" slayers is something I came up with in response to the worldwide activation of slayers at the end of Season 7 of Buffy. For every slayer that is identified and brought to the "Slayer Academy" to train, there are going to be one or two that aren't found. Women and girls who, for one reason or another, aren't identified and brought to the school. These are what I call the forgotten slayers but...well Willow doesn't like that term but she was out-voted.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A brief coffee date, and then Faith meets Lena.

When noon rolled around, Faith walked into the café where Kara had suggested, Noonan’s, and took a moment to look around. It was a cute looking place that reminded Faith of any number of coffee houses around the world where she would duck into and grab a coffee. Faith grinned when she spotted Kara at a table near the back of the room. Faith went to the counter and got herself a coffee before she made her way over to Kara’s table.

“Hey, sorry I’m late.”

Kara jumped just a little as she noticed Faith was standing by the table, she had been so focused on trying not to look like she had just flown across town that she hadn’t been paying attention to her surroundings. “No, actually, I’m early.”

Kara motioned to the empty seat and Faith took the hint and sat down.

* * *

Outside of Noonan’s, standing by the big bay window, stood Lena Luthor. She had noticed Kara sitting alone in the café and she had stopped to observe her, torn between going in to talk to her and pretending that she hadn’t noticed. She wanted her friendship with the cute blonde to get back on track but she also knew that Kara hadn’t fully forgiven her. It was hard on Lena to be around Kara when she could sense the other girl holding something back.

As she debated her next move, Lena saw a dark-haired woman approach Kara’s table and greet her. Lena expected the exchange to be quick with the woman being sent on her way after whatever question or comment she had to make was done but, to Lena’s surprise, the brunette just smiled as she sat down at Kara’s invitation.

Lena watched them talking and she felt something she hadn’t felt in a very long time…jealousy. Lena wondered to herself who this woman was and how she had managed to capture Kara’s interest.

Standing there, watching them, Lena heard a small voice in her head that sounded suspiciously like Lex, whispering about all the less than legal ways she could use to find out exactly who this woman was and crush her. Lena made a conscious effort to shut the voice out. It was the Luthor way of doing things but it wasn’t going to be Lena’s way anymore.

* * *

“So that’s why I moved to National City.” Faith explained, answering in more detail about her move to town without revealing the truth about being a slayer and the existence of vampires.

“Wow, so you moved here without knowing anyone here?”

“Yeah, it’s not a real fresh start if there are people who knew the old you. Besides, I have always loved the adventure of the unknown.” Faith grinned, more confident now that she wasn’t bending the truth as much.

“True. You said you had retired from your line of work, what did you do before you moved here?” Kara was curious what kind of job would have someone retire before they turned 40.

Faith’s smile never wavered as she gave the answer she had come up with in case anyone ever asked. “I was a martial arts instructor. I trained as a teen then eventually moved into the teacher role. I even had a few students who went into stunt work for the movies and television. But once my students started being able to put me on the mat for real and not as a teaching moment, I figured it was time to retire and let them do the teaching.” Faith shrugged, knowing that it wasn’t a student but a vampire that had almost beaten her, if Kennedy hadn’t been nearby to help her out, Faith might not have survived that last fight. No one, not even Buffy, knew the real reason behind Faith’s retirement. “Plus, I knew that if I stayed nearby, I would ignore my own reasons and go back to teaching and risk getting hurt. So I left.”

Kara nodded, “makes sense, the leaving part. When something has been a part of your life for so long, it can be hard to let it go if it’s always around you.” Kara smiled, “So do you like National City so far?”

Faith grinned, “yeah I am. I’m originally from Boston, but I always loved California. I spent some time after high school in California, a few hundred miles down the coast, but I haven’t been back in almost ten years. I love the sunshine here.”

“Yeah, the sun is always shining, that’s why I love it here.” Before she could say more, Kara’s phone beeped an incoming text message. “I’m sorry I have to check this it might be my editor.”

Faith just gestured for her to go ahead, she didn’t mind and figured a reporter would be tethered to a pager or cell phone. As Kara checked her phone, Faith casually glanced around the room, trying not to alert the woman in the window that she had noticed her. Something about the woman made Faith’s slayer senses tingle and from the moment she had seen her, Faith had managed to keep the woman in her peripheral while she focused on Kara. It was something that often came in handy when tracking vampires, they always tried to sneak up on her but Faith’s time in prison had honed her senses to the point where it was rare anyone, human or not, could sneak up on her.

Faith’s gaze traveled over the window almost too quick for a normal person to notice anything but Faith wasn’t a normal person and she saw the woman was still there, and she was staring at them. Faith didn’t know her but maybe the woman knew Kara.

Kara checked her phone and saw it was a text from Alex letting her know that Lena was back in town from her business trip. Ever since their team up to stop Leviathan, Alex had been wary of Lena. Alex still didn’t trust Lena and so she kept tabs on her comings and goings and let Kara know even though Kara never asked for the information.

Kara sighed before she looked back up at Faith, “sorry about that, my sister is being annoying.”

“That’s okay, sisters are supposed to be annoying right?”

“I guess…” Kara was reluctant to admit that she wished Alex wasn’t so overprotective.

“Is there something else? Something more than just her being annoying?” Faith wondered if Kara’s sister was being more than just annoying.

“She…she doesn’t trust one of my friends so she keeps tabs on her and then tells me when she does something that Alex finds suspect. It can get…tiresome because it’s not like I asked her to do any of that but I also can’t seem to get her to stop.” Kara’s frustration with Alex leaked out a little.

Faith could relate but probably not in the way Kara was hoping. Faith had been on the other end of the overprotective sibling/best friend. It took her a long time before anyone in Buffy’s circle of friends actually trusted her, even after Buffy had welcomed her back. “Well, if this friend is trustworthy, she will eventually prove herself to your sister, until then, just keep doing what you’re doing and make it clear that you trust her.”

Kara’s phone went off again and this time it was Nia with a lead on her current assignment. Kara reluctantly said goodbye to Faith and they parted ways. Kara left Noonan’s and went in the opposite direction of where Lena was standing still watching them. Faith decided she wasn’t going to just ignore the woman who was essentially spying on them so she left the café and circled back to where the woman was just starting to walk away.

With the swift moves she usually reserved for fighting vampires, or sparring with other slayers, Faith soon had the woman in a nearby alley, pinned up against the building. Faith’s hands held the other woman’s wrists to the wall as she used her strength to hold the woman in place. “Who are you and why were you spying on me just now?”

Caught off guard, Lena found herself pinned to a brick wall and staring into dark eyes filled with suspicion. Lena took a moment and took a breath, preparing to push the woman off but, when she tried to shift her weight, the woman seemed to expect it and countered her move, resulting in Lena being pressed even more firmly into the wall.

Lena sighed, “I wasn’t spying on you, now let me go before you regret it.” Lena’s voice held all the authority of a Luthor who was used to ordering people around, however, the woman didn’t move an inch.

“I’ll let you go when you answer my question. Who are you?” Faith wasn’t about to give this woman any chance to get away until she got some answers.

Lena sighed, “My name is Lena Luthor, now let me go.”

Faith took a moment to absorb the name, it didn’t mean anything to her. “Ok Lena, why were you spying on me and my friend in the café? And don’t try to deny it, I know you were there from the moment I sat down so spare me the denials and just answer the question.” Faith tightened her hold on Lena’s wrists just a little bit, not enough to bruise but enough to let her know she was serious.

Lena felt the tightening on her wrists and suddenly had a flash of broken wrists and casts and she so didn’t need that, so she decided to just answer this crazy woman. “I wasn’t spying on you. I’m a friend of Kara’s and I saw her through the window. I was about to go in and say hi when you sat down. I didn’t recognize you so I decided to keep an eye on you in case Kara needed…saving.” Lena knew Kara could handle herself in a fight but, she was too nice to tell someone to leave her alone unless it got heated.

Faith studied the woman in front of her and she realized she was telling the truth. Faith could understand someone wanting to protect Kara, she was already feeling that way and they only just met. Slowly, while keeping an eye on Lena, Faith loosened her hold and let her go. “Ok, well…sorry about the…” Faith motioned to the wall, “but I had to be sure you weren’t a threat to Kara or myself.”

Lena started rubbing her wrists as the woman spoke, “there are less violent ways to assess a threat miss…?”

“Faith, and yeah maybe but none are as effective. Again, sorry about the wrists and the wall, can’t be too careful these days. Have a nice day Lena.” Faith turned to leave, not really eager to stick around and be interrogated by one of Kara’s friends. She had no way of knowing just how much influence Lena wielded with Kara.

Lena saw Faith turning to go and she stopped her, “Wait, Faith, how do you know Kara?”

Faith stopped, turning her head to toss a look over her shoulder at Lena, “work.” With that, Faith turned and kept walking, moving swiftly and before Lena could do anything to stop her, Faith was gone.

Lena ran out of the alley onto the street and looked around, but the street was empty except for a few random people walking around. Lena sighed, this Faith person was a mystery and there was nothing Lena loved more than a mystery. Plus, if she was caught investigating Faith, she could say she was looking out for Kara with a stranger around her. With a smile, Lena turned and headed back to her office at L-Corp.

Faith peeked out over the edge of a nearby building. She had scaled the fire escape and swung up onto the roof after leaving Lena. It was the quickest way to make her escape and see where Lena went after their encounter. There was something about Lena that rubbed Faith the wrong way, and she was determined to find out what it was about the other woman that was setting off her slayer instincts. Keeping out of sight, Faith followed Lena’s progress from the rooftops until she entered the L-Corp building.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made Faith's cover story be a retired Martial Arts teacher because it would be the easiest way to explain why she is so good at fighting. Also, the parallel between the Kara/Lena/Alex dynamic and the Faith/ Buffy/ Scooby gang was too good to ignore.


End file.
